


Coffee and a cat-incident

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan works at a 24/7 opened tearoom where he works the nightshift. Phil had a hard day and needs coffee, and some company is always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and a cat-incident

**Author's Note:**

> Second try at fanfic writing, different characters this time. I really liked writing this actually :) hope you enjoy it and please tell me if I should tag anything or wrote something really offending !! Thanks!

The first time Dan saw Phil, he was just on a new shift. Laura, who had previously done the nightshift, was off to explore the world with her boyfriend. Leaving Dan to take her hours. Her inhuman hours. Dan didn’t mind though. He was used to not sleeping at night and now he was getting paid to do so, really a win-win situation. He was just studying the early morning sky from behind the window when the bell at the front rang, indicating there was a customer. He sighs, throwing one last look at the sky before putting on a smile and turning to the customer.

The guy was tall and rather pale, he had wide, blue eyes and black hair sticking to his forehead. He was wearing a large, black coat and a brown, leather messenger bag. He was also slightly out of breath and looked still kind of in shock. He met Dan’s eyes and a shy grin tugged on the side of his mouth.

 ‘Hello, can I help you?’ Dan managed to get out, although he doubted if the handsome stranger could have made any sense of his mumbling.

 ‘Is Laura here?’

‘Nope, just me. Do you need anything?’ Dan asks, getting a bit to uncomfortable by the directness of the guy’s question. What if this guy is after Laura? What if he’s like, stalking her or some shit.

‘Err no. no, thank you. Could you tell me when she’ll be back?’ Maybe it was the sadness in his voice or just the fact that he was a very tall man and it was, like, midnight but was getting creepy.  He may be handsome and have mesmerizing eyes, and cute hair and really nice mouth, ok getting of topic here. Point is, it’s late and who knows what he’s up to? What if he has a gun in his bag? Oh shit, what if he really is dangerous? No one ever comes here at night, who would come to a tearoom _at night?!_

‘You alright?’ the guy asks. Dan must have had a pretty horrifying look on his face, because he guy looks really worried. ‘I’m Phil, I usually come here when I can’t sleep.’ The guy-Phil- says and offers his hand. Dan, in his turn still slightly shocked by his own imagination, is calming down a bit and shakes Phil’s hand. He reminds himself to watch less detective series.

‘I’m Dan.’

‘Nice to meet you, Dan. I really don’t want to come of creepy or anything but I getting a bit worried about Laura.’ Phil looks at him expectantly.

‘Oh yes, she’s traveling.  I don’t know where. Something with her boyfriend, I don’t really care either, actually.’ Dan huffs out a laugh and wonders if this is going to get really awkward soon, like basically all his conversations. With anyone. Ever.

‘Oh! yeah, she said something about that. Didn’t think she would really  do it, if I’m honest.’ Phil smiles and glances outside anxiously before looking up to Dan again. ‘Do you mind if I order a coffee and sit here?’ Phil asks, almost as if he expected to be rejected and send away.

‘No. no, not at all. Err, can I ask something though?’ Dan says while Phil sets his bag down on one of the chairs at the side. Phil hums to show that he’s listening. ‘You’re not being followed by some kind of serial killer right?’

‘…What?’

‘Like you keep looking outside and you clearly had been running when you came here, or at least walking really fast, you know, ‘cause that’s possible to, that you just walked really fast. Anyway, point is, you didn’t rob a bank or some shit and now running from something?’  Dan asks, clumsily tripping over his words, not really knowing what he’s saying himself. Phil looks thunderstruck before slowly grinning turning into silently giggling, Dan’s getting a bit scared again.

‘No, I’m not-haha, Oh god I must have looked so weird. No, I was just uhm, ok, long story but basically, there was this hoard of angry cats chasing me. I can explain, I swear!’

‘Ok. so, there was a hoard of angry cats. Casing you.’

‘Yes, let me buy a coffee and I’ll explain. If you want, if I’m not bothering you in any way.’ Phil quickly adds the last sentence before looking down, trying, and failing, to hide his reddening cheeks.

‘Yeah ok, deal. I can honestly really use someone to talk to.’ Dan says.

He feels like it should be at least a bit awkward but when Dan starts making the coffee and Phil begins with his story about how he was helping out a friend with her turtle, which escaped to the neighbour, it felt really nice. It might have been his 2am brain taking over but it was nice. So nice that  the next time when Phil looked at the time it was three hours later.

‘So that’s how I accidently unlocked all those cages, and I mean every sing- I’m so sorry!’ he practically yelled, startling Dan slightly.

‘What? What’s going on?!’ Dan yelled back.

‘I completely  forgot the time! I’m really holding you up, aren’t I?’ Phil said, still rather loudly, which made Dan grin a bit.

‘Dude,’ Dan sighed and sat back, one hand half covering his face, ‘I thought something was really wrong. You scared me.’ He said still grinning.

‘I’m so sorry, I should probably go. I’m so sorry.’ Phil said.

‘No dude, it’s fine. Really. Unless you are far too late for something that started at 4 am or something of coarse.’

‘Ok but I’m still sorry. It was nice to meet you Dan.’ Phil stood up and held his hand out for Dan once again.

Dan shook his hand ‘Nice to meet you indeed. Maybe I’ll see you around.’

‘Yeah, maybe you will.’ Phil gave the tiniest of a squeeze before letting go. A smirk playing on his lips.

When Dan heard the doors close let his head fall down on the table. He wanted to ask Laura why see never mentioned that the cutest person in the whole world was a regular at the shop. Little did he know that Phil was questioning why she never mentioned her colleague was the most handsome man ever. Phil should come for a midnight coffee there more often.


End file.
